Music to my Ears
by Nancylu92
Summary: Arthur is happy to be the 1st chair oboe, but who is this annoying trumpet player who sits next to him? Kiku Honda, the 2nd chair piano has eyes for his senior, the charming and handsome clarinetist named Wang Yao. NiChu, USUK, GerIta
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first REAL Hetalia Fanfic! P-Please go easy on the reviews; no flames please!

Arthur Kirkland got off his plane and stretched out his arms, breathing in the cool September air that swept across America, home to the World Academy, the most prestigious private school on the planet.

"Ah, what a wonderful day to arrive in such an interesting country," Arthur thought as he carried his suitcase, his oboe in its case, and stepped into the private bus that would take him to his destination.

The World Academy was an extremely prestigious school for only the best students in the world. Each country would send one student to the academy. They would stay for 7-8 years then return to help the country run smoothly. Not only was the school very harsh on academics, it was also a place for students to express themselves through music, art, and theater. Each student was also required to play one classical instrument to enroll. Arthur, being a returning 16-year-old junior, stayed in the same dorm as he did for the last 2 years of being in the World Academy. The bus stopped and he got out, thanking the bus driver as he lugged his suitcases into the Europe dorm rooms. The dorm rooms were classified by which continent a student was from. Arthur was British, so he stayed in the Europe dorm, the most crowded dorm house by far.

Arthur breathed in heavily and breathed back out, feeling refreshed and ready for junior year. He walked down the vacant hallways until he found his room. He grinned profusely. His room was still the same. Unlike other schools, the W.A. rooms didn't need to be cleaned out, since only a select few could come to the school and each student stayed in the same room until they graduated. He indulged in his memories until he heard a loud banging coming from outside.

"Bloody hell, who, may I ask, is banging on my door?" Arthur yelled, extremely irritated by the rude interruption of the peace by the French diplomat, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Mon cher, it is simply me, François Bonnefoy!" The French senior yelled, very energetic at seeing his old "frenemy" again.

"Cor blimey, can't a guy get ANY peace around here?"

Arthur heard nothing, but he suspected that the Frenchman wanted him to come along so he could watch Francis hit on all of the freshman girls at the orientation. He opened the door, sighing in his normally agitated manner. And, he suspicion was right. He was immediately dragged by Francis outside and into the main hall, where the 2 principals were giving the freshman orientation speech. Arthur was pretty shocked by Francis's speed. For a prissy guy who liked stupid frilly clothing, he sure could run.

"He could almost be a legitimate guy! This year might not actually be that bad!" Arthur silently cheered in his head.

Francis and Arthur arrived just as the principals started to speak. Arthur was surprised by the number of freshmen who were seated in the main hall. But Boys were playing their video games, girls were gossiping, nothing was new. Warmth rose in his cheeks as he saw a face; a new, beautiful face that caught his eye. A young boy, _an American,_ Arthur suspected, was looking at him with a small smile plastered on his face. He had sky blue eyes, caramel colored hair, a nice build, and he was just… beautiful. Arthur waved to him, and the boy's smile turned into a goofy grin. The boy saw Arthur waving, and he waved back as a response.

"My name's Alfred Freedom Jones; what's yours?" The boy whispered loudly, making himself the center of attention within his fellow freshmen. Arthur smiled slightly at Alfred's name, but realized that the two were attracting a lot of attention. Francis was coughing, but Arthur knew he was trying to hide his laughter.

Arthur felt like face-palming himself, but whispered back just as loudly, "My name's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."


	2. Beginning of Love, oh la la!

The principals, Mr. Roman Empire and Mr. Germania had finally gotten to shut their mouths. Well, Mr. Roman Empire was the one doing all the talking. A young Asian 4th year clarinetist ran into the hall that Arthur was standing in. Arthur saw the young man run in, and the Asian boy crashed into Arthur by accident.

"Agh…" the Asian groaned in pain. He saw that he crashed into Arthur, and jumped off him immediately. "I'm sorry Arthur, aru!"

Arthur smiled at his senior and shook his head. "No, it's my fault, sorry Yao."

The Asian boy's name was Yao Wang, and he was the 1st chair clarinetist in the World Academy orchestra. He was a bit shorter than the already short Arthur, and he sported a black ponytail and a rather fair complexion that made him look like a girl in boy's clothing. The school uniform (blue blazer with the school's emblem, pale yellow dress shirt and white khakis) that he was wearing was slightly wrinkled. When Yao realized this, he cursed under his breath in Chinese. Arthur grinned and patted his shoulder, trying to stifle a snigger but failed epically. Yao pouted and slapped Arthur's hand away, but his eyes were twinkling from amusement. But, they failed to notice that a young Japanese freshman was staring at Yao, blushing.

"H-he's beautiful," the boy, Kiku Honda, thought.

Kiku Honda was a young freshman boy who could also have been thought of as a girl because of his slender figure and pale and clear complexion. He had neatly cut hair and very dark brown eyes that were always hollow and troubled. However, after seeing the brown eyed senior, Yao Wang, laugh so genuinely brought life into Kiku's eyes. Lots of freshman and sophomore girl started to crowd around Yao, which took the senior by surprise. The surprised look was quickly wiped away to reveal a very sly smirk, which sent the girls either squealing or blushing like girls who were madly in love. The smirk grew even wider as he kissed some of the girls' hands. The girls whose hands got kissed all fainted and the remaining girls were practically jumping on Yao. Kiku wasn't surprised, as the brown eyed senior's looks and charms were definitely worthy to kill and die for.

"Sorry girls, I have to go unpack my things and make myself dinner, aru. I'll talk to you tomorrow and bring you some special Chinese treats." Yao waved and ran off; a little panda in a basket on Yao's back stared at the squealing girls.

Kiku developed a devious smirk on his face and pulled out a camera. "So, he's Chinese and he likes to play with pandas… no stalking mission is too much work for Nihon…"

Sorry if this is OOC, you guys! I had to make it slightly OOC or it would be… awkward, ya know? Please review! Reviews are like my adrenaline! 3


	3. Chapter 3

This is during the assigning of the instrument seating at World Academy… Review plz!

"1st chair oboist…" Mr. Yamada, the music director, announced. To Arthur, it seemed like a lifetime while Yamada announced it. He was sweating immensely and his heartbeat sounded like a vacuum cleaner in his heart.

"Is… Arthur Kirkland." Yamada smiled at Arthur while everybody smiled at him. Arthur's face must have been priceless, because everybody was chuckling and giggling at him. Arthur blushed slightly. In the past two years, Arthur had always been the 2nd chair oboist, and he was always one step behind his seniors. This year, he would be the shining star. He would be the soloist in the performances.

Arthur's thoughts were drowned out by Mr. Yamada. "Mr. Kirkland?" Yamada asked, smiling.

"S-sorry, sir…" Arthur blushed as he stood up to sit in the chair which he had been dying to sit in for 2 years. "Um… where am I sitting, again?"

Mr. Yamada sighed and shook his head. "You are sitting next to the 1st chair trumpeter and the 2nd chair violinist."

"Thank you." Arthur made his way through the sea of chairs until he finally got into an empty one. Arthur saw Feliciano Vargas (sophomore year), one of the grandsons of Mr. Vargas (Mr. Roman Empire) in the chair of the 2nd violinist. Feliciano grinned at Arthur and waved his bow, nearly stabbing his older brother Lovino (1st chair violist and junior, like Arthur) in the eye with it. Lovino got really pissed off and started yelling at his little brother in Italian. Feliciano apologized so much until he couldn't breathe from crying while apologizing. Arthur slapped his forehead. This always seemed to happen with the Vargas brothers. He looked up, relieved that fight was over. But, something came over him.

_"How is Feliciano not in the 1__st__ chair in violin? He's amazing! He was 1__st__ chair last year… odd… I'd like to meet the new 1__st__ chair violinist!" _Arthur thought.

Arthur then got the answer to his question. A young blond man, tall, strong, and quite handsome, stood in the place of the 1st chair violinist. He looked to be fitter for the military than in an academy of fine arts, such as the World Academy. Arthur peered at Feliciano. He was surprised to see Feliciano's eyes open, but even more surprised to see Feliciano blushing to the tips of his ears.

The blond man forced a small smile at Feliciano, and extended his hand. "Hello, there. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. I am from Germany and it is a pleasure to meet you. My brother is a senior here, and I am a sophomore. He is the 1st chair flautist, believe it or not. He is much stronger and a bit taller than me, but he is rather arrogant and…" Ludwig blushed, "and quite perverted."

Arthur sniggered at this comment, and Ludwig blushed harder, noticing that Arthur was starting to laugh now. "I'm sorry, Ludwig. It's just that by your description of Gilbert, he shouldn't be perverted."

Ludwig was shocked, to say the least. "Y-you know my older brother?"

"Of course I do," Arthur smirked. "He's one of my friends. Gilbert Beilschmidt, am I correct?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes, you are."

The conversation continued until Alfred smacked Arthur in the back, hard. Arthur started to choke and turned his head toward the 1st chair trumpet seat. He was astounded to see Alfred sitting in that seat, waving at him.

"A-Alfred? What are you doing here?" Arthur was still shocked to see Alfred, ALFRED OF ALL BLOODY PEOPLE, in the 1st chair trumpet seat.

"Darling, I ain't as stupid as you think I am."

"Don't call me that."

"All 1st chair instrumentalists must play their assigned pieces!" Mr. Yamada called out.

"Gah!" Ludwig, Feliciano, Arthur and Alfred interjected in unison.

"Ludwig, you are up first." Ludwig sighed and pulled out his music. _Winter by Vivaldi, hard piece to play. _Arthur thought.

When Ludwig started to play, everybody gasped at the speed and accuracy of his violin. Now, Arthur could see why Ludwig was chosen to be 1st chair violinist instead of Feliciano. Feliciano always stumbled here and there, but Ludwig's playing was smooth, accurate, and beautiful. This version was 10 times faster than the original, maybe even more. When Ludwig was done, loud cheering could be heard throughout the hall. Even Mr. Yamada was satisfied, and he was NEVER happy with our pieces. Nearly everybody played until it came down to Arthur, Alfred, and Yao, who was 1st chair clarinetist. Arthur was up next, and he pulled out the solo version of Strauss Oboe Concerto – Allegro Moderato. He calmed down, breathed in, and played the piece with as much emotion and skill as possible. It felt like a lifetime, but after he was finished, a cheer as loud as Ludwig's filled the concert hall and Mr. Yamada was filled with joy and pride in the new oboist. Arthur blushed and sat back down.

"Good job, Artie!" Alfred cheered for Arthur.

"Bloody git, don't call me Artie."

"Crap, it's my turn!"

Alfred, being the sloppy person that he was, fumbled with his music, Carnival of Venus by Allen Vizzutti, and he finally got set up. Alfred started to play, and needless to say, Arthur was extremely bewildered by Alfred's skill and passion when playing his trumpet. It flowed smoothly, the high notes were perfect, and it was seamlessly woven into a romantic piece that was known to be the hardest for trumpet. After about 9 minutes was up, Arthur stood up and cheered loudly for Alfred while everybody else was seated and less enthusiastic. It was Alfred's turn to be shocked. He never thought that such an uptight old man could be this joyful and enthusiastic.

"Yao Wang, you are next." Mr. Yamada said.

"Yes, aru. I will be ready soon, aru."

Yao Wang, being the 1st chair clarinet for 3 years (this was his 4th year), had a reputation that he needed to keep steady. He pulled out his sheet music, Flight of the Bumblebee from Tsar Saltan, and immediately started to play the hardest piece of the day, even challenging Ludwig's skill at the violin. After he was done, Mr. Yamada told him to pull out his other sheet music, the clarinet solo version of Rhapsody in Blue, which left no time for cheering. Yao did this perfectly, already perfecting the glissando, which was the key part in Rhapsody in Blue's introduction. It went on for another 9 minutes until Yao put his clarinet down. People merely clapped and Mr. Yamada didn't smile, but merely nodded his approval. Kiku was angry that not many people acknowledged the beautiful senior's extraordinary skill. He obviously didn't show it though, for that would be disgraceful.

"You are dismissed! You may go to your visual arts classes now! File by your classes! Europe, Asia, Oceania, South America, North America, and Africa! Hurry now!" Mr. Yamada called.

Every child in the room filed out in neat and disciplined rows in the order that Mr. Yamada called. Kiku was very excited. He was in the same classes as his beloved Yao-senpai, the senior that he had become infatuated with.


	4. AN! I need ideas!

OMG what should my next chapter be about?

Plz comment and give me some ideas about my next 2-3 chapters! I'm taking finals in a week, so I'm ready to ace them and NOT procrastinate like SOME of you… I'm not going to point fingers, though.

Review plz! I'll need the help!


	5. Asian Class

_ "Yao-senpai…" _Kiku thought dreamily.

Ever since he saw the handsome young Yao Wang, Kiku's mind was taken over by the utter perfection of him. He also spent more time in the music room, playing songs on the piano like "Liebesträume (Dreams of Love)," No. 3 in A – Franz Liszt, which perfectly described his situation with Yao. He was like a young maiden, hopelessly in love with a man who was unavailable, or so he thought. He started getting better and better at piano, and was made the second 1st chair piano, next to Roderich Edelstein, the Austrian representative. "Hi, Kiku! What's up?" A voice, a girl's voice rang in Kiku's ears. He returned to reality and looked to who was speaking to him. Two girls giggled. The more feminine and louder one, Mei Xiao, the Taiwanese student, batted her eyelashes at Kiku, to which Kiku wearily smiled at. Mei squealed at this, making Kiku blush furiously. It almost took away Kiku's interest in Yao. Almost. A little voice in Kiku's head kept on knowing at his sanity. _You love him, _it said. _You will always love him, my dear._ Mei's friend, the cooler and tougher (but still beautiful) Vietnamese girl, Công Phạm, sighed in an irritated manner at Mei and Kiku. Kiku was still blushing at this point, but he looked towards Yao, which Mei was oblivious to, but Công was not. Yao looked back and smiled slightly at Kiku, winking at the Japanese boy. "The boy's actually kind of cute, aru," Yao thought to himself. He smirked to himself. "Maybe I should try and seduce him, aru… actually, that wouldn't be a good idea. He probably doesn't like me, aru." He sighed and the little boy's image stayed in his mind. "Ok, it's time for art class now!" The kids all rushed out of the science teacher's room and into the art room, something that every Asian student enjoyed because they were all good artists, but some were better than others. "All right, everybody! Take your seats! Honda, you sit next to Wang! Now, now!" Mr. Blum, the art teacher, yelled. Kiku was ecstatic to hear that he was sitting next to his beautiful Yao-senpai. Yao greeted Kiku happily with a slight blush on his face. Yao was unaware of his genuine crush on Kiku. Kiku blushed pink from ear to ear and smiled. Mei huffed and Công tried to comfort her angry friend. "All right, today's assignment is to draw anime sketches of your tablemate!" Mr. Blum shouted. He then went back to watching his porn on his laptop while his students did something that would keep them from talking to him. Yao groaned. He was upset because he was horrible at drawing anime. His freshman friend who he knew since he was 6 and he was 3, Im Yong Soo (Freshman, 1st chair bassoon), was an expert at drawing anime and manga. After all, Yong Soo WAS a perverted kid who liked to draw hentai anime scenes. Yao noticed that Kiku was a diligent boy, taking out paper and drawing Yao immediately. Yao reluctantly took out a sheet of paper and started to draw Kiku as an anime character. After merely 2 minutes passed, Kiku was done with his drawing of Yao. Kiku had drawn him as a cute chibi boy sitting in a bamboo forest, hugging a panda and eating Chinese sweets. Kiku even added some watercolors to add some color and depth in it. Nevertheless, Yao was completely shocked. He had never seen such skilled anime work in his entire life. Even Yong Soo and his older brother, Im Hyung Soo (He is a junior, 2nd chair bass) were almost nothing compared to this. "Aniki!" Yong Soo shouted as he draped himself on Yao. _Speak of the devil,_ Yao thought. "Oh, hi Kiku!" Yong Soo patted Kiku's head as if the Japanese boy were a dog. "H-hello, Yong Soo…" Kiku stuttered from embarrassment and surprise. Yong Soo looked from Yao to Kiku and back again. "I didn't know you and Kiku knew each other, Aniki!" "Well, we just met, Yong Soo. He's a nice and sweet guy, to be honest with you." Everybody gasped in stun at this. The girls were disgusted by this, and the boys were bewildered at their idol. Yao-sama liked a _guy_? Even Yong Soo was shocked into silence by Yao's bold remark. Realizing what he had just said, Yao covered his mouth and blushed crimson from ear to ear. He felt a tear of embarrassment and shame flow down his face. _I probably disgusted and shamed Kiku. He'll hate me forever, _Yao thought. The guilty tears kept on flowing down his face until he saw a hand on his shoulder and felt somebody embrace him. Yao looked up, shocked at what he saw. Kiku had a hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe his crying. Kiku smiled warmly at Yao and he told his senpai to not worry about it. Deep inside, Kiku was crying tears of joy that his senpai accepted him for who he was. Mei and Yong Soo were both hugging Yao, and Mei was saying comforting words to her brother in Chinese. "Mei-mei, aru…" Yao was surprised by his little sister's affection for him. She was NEVER this nice to him, due to Yao's family disowning Mei and sending her to Taiwan and Yao agreeing with his parents' decision. Mei grudgingly faked a sappy smile. "Yao-ge, I want to reconcile with you. I want us to be loving siblings again. Our parents might never accept me, but I hope that we can make up this year and be siblings again, just you and me." Yao almost fell for this, but he knew his little sister better. She herself was one of the disgusted girls who didn't appreciate his tiny amount of affection for Kiku. He saw into her eyes. He saw truthful and hopeful eyes. Yao smirked. Mei, like him, was an actress (Yao is an actor). Not only could they realistically portray a character in Chinese opera, but they could also hide their true feelings behind walls of lies. The smirk was quickly wiped off by a genuine look of mistrust and malice. Mei trembled under her brother's gaze as Yao put two fingers between Mei's eyes and mumbled something. The mumbo-jumbo that Yao whispered was an ancient spell that he had learned from his parents in case Mei ever lied, and the spell brought pain to Mei's mind and sanity, bringing out her true feelings. Yao pried deeper into Mei's mind and saw deep indigo, the color of unfaithfulness and faking. He gently pushed his fingers into Mei's head, sending an excruciating pain over her and causing her to scream and fall back. When Yao returned to reality, Công and Yong Soo were shaking from fear and hugging each other, Kiku had just turned white, and people were shrieking in fear or really angry at Yao for hurting such a pretty and popular girl. Yao caressed Mei's cheek gently, causing Mei to start trembling from anger and fear. "Mei, you are nothing but a cold-hearted slut who wants nothing more than to have me, your own brother, humiliated and broken. I do not accept your proposal, nor will I EVER return to you." Yao walked out of the room just as Mr. Blum screamed at everybody to get out of his room for their concert meeting. Mei was livid at the rejection of her brother. It would've been the PERFECT WAY to get her brother's dirty information on the school paper, which would make him completely seem like the douche-bag that he really was. She thought hard for a while then gasped in realization. She made her way through the sea of people and found Kiku, who regarded her with suspicion. She would get the dirty information from Kiku, who would get it from becoming close to Yao. "Kiku, would you like to go out for coffee? Just you and me?" Mei asked Kiku sweetly. Kiku was skeptical about this. She had made her brother angry to a very high and unknown degree (He was too angry for words). He, unlike Yao, could see no malicious intentions of this date, so he accepted. Mei's eyes became dark with malevolence. She would get her revenge through this naïve and innocent child. She faked happiness and dragged Kiku with her to music, Kiku blushing the entire way. Yao saw Mei and smirked. _If she thinks I'm an idiot, then she's completely wrong._ Yao thought to himself as he carried his clarinet case to the concert hall. 


	6. The Angering of the North Americans

"A-Alfred…" Matthew reached out to his brother, who was currently irking Carlos, the student from Cuba.

"Hahahaha! Take that stupid cigar out of your mouth, Cuban, and come eat burgers with me and Matthew!" Alfred pounded his chest proudly, sparkling to the point where everybody in the room felt blinded.

"Ay, mi Dios! Let me go, Alfred, you bastardo! I have to set up my tuba right now!" Carlos smacked Alfred, making the latter let out a yelp of pain, dropping him to the ground. "You crazy man, how did you get into this academy?"

Alfred laughed arrogantly, and puffed out his chest. "Because I'm just that awesome at the trumpet, that's why!"

Carlos grumbled, turning his head away from the American. "Not to mention good at eating junk food too…"

"Hah? What was that?" Alfred turned to him with a naïve and clueless grin on his face.

"A-ah, nothing, I swear!"

"Oh, okay! Burger time again, I guess!" He promptly unwrapped another McDonald's Big Mac, and greedily bit into it, scarfing it down as if he was a machine of some sort.

The students from Central America stared at him disgustedly, despite all of them having very large appetites for their native foods, as well. One girl, Carla de los Santos, the Mexican representative, had her eyes on him. She had curling chocolate hair, mischievously sparkling amber eyes, a wonderfully alluring figure, and a golden tan; a girl that any guy would ask for. The men from the other countries ogled at her, wondering what she ever saw in him.

"Senor Alfred, what might you be doing?" Carla walked towards him, her hips swaying from side to side, earning stares from across the room.

"Oh, Carla!" He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, having known her for many years. Munching on yet another burger, he offered the half-eaten Quarter Pounder. "Want some?"

She scrunched her nose in both disgust and admiration of his appetite, as she waved a hand. "No, I am fine, gracias Alfred."

"Hm… Whatever my dear Carlita says!" He took another bite, a wave of awesome pleasure washing over his entire body. 'McDonald's truly is Heaven… no wonder everybody back home likes it so much!'

"Alfred, would you like to eat pancakes during lunch today?" Matthew approached his brother, who let go of Carla seeing the near-invisible brother of his.

He thought hard for a few minutes, before turning to Matthew with a childish pout. "Can I eat them with lots of burgers, hot dogs, and whatever awesome food I like?"

"…" The shorter boy patted his older twin brother's shoulder, much like a parent would. "Of course, whatever you'd like…"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BROTHA! NO WONDER MOM AND DAD HAD YOU WITH ME!" He grabbed each side of his brother's waist with both hands, and slung him over his shoulder, cackling.

"Now I'm the hero, and Matt's my awesome sidekick!"

Matthew shrieked rather quietly, and pounded his brother's back, flailing his legs, but not with much strength. "Alfred, please let me down now!"

"Not in a million years, Mattie!"

The homeroom teacher interrupted their, meaning Alfred's, excitement. Yanking on Alfred's ear, he screamed to everybody in the room. "GET OUT, EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR STUPID CONCERT HALL!"

"OW, TEACH! LET ME GO! IT HURTS, IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS—"

"I'LL LET GO ONCE YOU LEARN TO SHUT YOUR LITTLE TRAP, ALFRED F. JONES! ALSO, PUT YOUR POOR BROTHER DOWN! HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S HALF DEAD!"

"Really?" He turned to look at a limp Matthew, whose face had turned a mix of purple and green. "Oh, oops. Sorry Teach, sorry Matt." He put Matthew down, who crumpled into a blob onto the floor.

"Alfred, please don't ever do that ever again…"

He rubbed the nape of his neck childishly, smiling guiltily. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"As long as you don't do that again… Let's just go to Concert." A motion sick Matthew stood up shakily, supported by his older and taller brother. He coughed harshly, as he reached for his saxophone case. Alfred got to it first, carrying the saxophone along with his own precious silver trumpet.

"Nah, I got it, Matt. You need to be supported until we get to the hall."

"I feel like I want to throw up…"

"NO, STAY STRONG, DAMN YOU MATT! A MAN DOESN'T THROW UP BECAUSE OF THAT!"

He groaned, clutching his stomach. "Then that must mean I'm not a man, Al…"

"NO, DO NOT SAY THAT, YOU IDIOT! NOBODY WHO'S RELATED TO ME IS A PUSSY LIKE THAT!"

The teacher slammed his desk, shrieking like never before. His face turned a shade of deep crimson from his screaming. "ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY FUCKING CLASSROOM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ALL EVER AGAIN!"

"I think we made him angry, Matt…" Alfred said as he opened the door for his Latin American classmates, who all glared at him.

"Whose fault is that, Alfred?"

"Maybe Matt's?" Alfred rubbed his chin with the hand that was supporting his brother.

"NO ALFRED, IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED!" They all started screaming as a cacophony of Spanish and other dialects combined to create a very ugly sound that could be heard from down the hallway, even in the Asian classrooms.

"Oh, oops! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred grabbed his brother's hand, dragging a screaming Matt along as the Central American students chased after the two with their instruments.

"RUN, MATT! THE CRAZY TERRORISTS ARE AFTER US!"

"ALFRED, SLOW DOWN! I'M GOOOOONNNNNNNAAAAA BBBBBBEEEEEEE !" A green-faced Matt put his hand over his mouth as his brother swung open the door to the concert hall.

"BASTARDO, WHERE ARE YOU! WE MUST CUT OFF YOUR HEAD BEFORE THE TEACHER YELLS AT US AGAIN!"

"SI, SI, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The Guatemalan boy pumped his fist into the air, fire literally burning in his eyes, along with his fellow Central American classmates.

"I think we made them mad, Matt."

The Canadian swung a hand to his own face, and smacked it many consecutive times, as his oblivious brother stared at him.


End file.
